FLIPPED
by LethalxRose
Summary: It is a standalone teen romance in a he said she said style with  their perspective on a shared set of events. In the beginning, Serena falls hard for Darien,he has no interest.However,as story progresses both grow & their emotions change drastically.


AN: Okay, here's the deal. If you have ever read the Book "Flipped" then you know what this story is all about, just with the Char. of SM and a different storyline. Those of you who haven't well, its kinda a basic; he-said; she-said story written in "his" or "her" point of view.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Serena's Point of View)

From the moment I first saw him, I knew he was the one. His crystal blue eyes, daring smile, tussled bad-boy black hair and that body that could put male models to shame. Can you define gorgeous!? Well, . . .I can't but if I could I'm sure his name & picture would be right under the definition.

Of course he's a few years older then me. . but that doesn't really matter right? So what if he's in college and I'm only a Freshman in high school. We're meant to be together! Of course if he already had a girlfriend this could create some difficulties.

Sure, I've liked guys before, believe me he wasn't my first crush, but the second I saw him I'd known he'd be my last. I could imagine the wedding now. My frame in a white elegant wedding dress, trailing down the isle covered in res roses. As he waited for me near the priest in his dashing black and white tuxedo. He would smile to me softly, flashing that perfect smile. My father would kiss me softly on the cheek as my mother began to cry. The exact moment we kiss after the "I do"'s doves would be released in the air and fly towards the heavens above.

Perfection.

The first time I saw him was at the Crown, the arcade me and my close friends hung around at. I sat at one of the red twisty stools. You know the ones they always have at those Dinners that you just HAVE to spin around on? Yea, well, I was enjoying my ride on one of those chairs when I heard the bell of the arcade ring. I love that sound. Footsteps echoed on the marble floor and stopped behind me. I felt strong hands stop my shoulders,along with the rest of my body from spinning.

"Why don't we try to act our age and not are shoe size?" he smirked, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he took the stool next to mine.

He sounded a little rude, I thought as I crinkled my nose together. But he was hot, hot guys are usually shy. Maybe he was just trying to be nice by breaking the ice with a joke. . at my exspence? Anyways I giggled at it and he made a funny face.'

Good thing I was wearing my favorite powered pink dress. I quickly picked up my tiny mirror out of my purse and made sure my hair and makeup was perfect. Trying to look my best so that he would be impressed. Hey that rhymed! Well. . . not really, but kinda sorta, but yea! The dress was sleeveless and reached down a little past my knee, giving myself a cute, but not slutty look. I wouldn't wanna look like Minako . . . or did I. If he liked sluts I could sure act like one!

He turned towards Andrew, the owner of the Crown and ordered a Coke. Whata boring drink! It didn't even have any chocolate in it!

As he did I took the opportunity to examine him more closely, suddenly my nose smelt this really good. . well smell. It smelt like. . well like. . .I don't know but it was perfect! I leaned forward to try and get a good whiff of it, when I realized it was coming from his HAIR!

That perfectly styled hair was the source of this amazing scent! Impossible! I looked around to see if anyone was staring at me, no one was. Closely I leaned my face even closer to his and took a small sniff of his hair before leaning back into my stool.

It WAS his hair! My mission was a success! I went to punch the air to express my victory when I lost my balance and fell backwards off the stool and onto the cold marble floor.

"Ouchhhhh!" I whine tears already swelling up in my eyes. I just meet the perfect guy and made a total fool of myself! Awh Serena why are you such an IDIOT!

The black haired (Which smelled really good) hunk jumped off his stool and came to my aid, my eyes already filled with tears blocking my vision from seeing him too well.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I screamed to myself. This was just ridiculous!

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, I saw his muscular form stand back up and look down at me, "I'm sorry I was only trying to help you back up." he said angrily.

Oh no! He must of thought I was calling HIM a baka! More tears fell down onto my cheeks as I tried to stand back up.

"No wait! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to myself!" I said as I stood up.

"Yourself huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. . I didn't mean MYSELF I just meant. . ugh" he must think I'm some weird blonde school girl. I sat back down on my stool upset.

All of a sudden I heard a loud ripping noise and the bottom of my dress tore off. I looked down to see that when I fell I snagged the hem of the dress underneath the stool and when I stood up it ripped the fabric in half.

I blushed. Standing in front of one of the hottest guys imaginable wearing the top of your dress and your pink bunny underwear as a bottom was not one my "Top Things To Do" list.

He just laughed.

And so THAT was my first run in with the perfectest guy ever!

------------------------------------------------------x

(Darien's Point of View)

Today was. . .odd to say the least. What is it with all these clumsy blonde girls falling all over me in this town, and that especially clumsy one. . whats her name, oh Serena! God she was . . weird.

Clumsy, Arrogant, Stupid, Dumb, those are just a few adjectives in which could fully describe that girl. She was just so. . . stupid! So why can't I get her out of my head. This stupid town, why did I have to decide to go to college in Japan, instead of a nice quiet place like the USA. At least then I'll be half the world away from this weird girl. Did you know she sniffed my hair! Yes my friend, I said SNIFFED!

Sure she's cute. . maybe even hot. Hey! She isn't that hot! So don't you even think about me dating her, my friend.

Anyways this is how I met my sugarcoated nightmare.

I was happy. I started college in Japan just a few months ago, and things where going great. I made a couple of friends, talked to a few girls, and got the 2nd highest grade in all of the Freshmen in Japan. I came runner up next to a dear friend of mine Ami. She is okay, really quiet but really smart. No I wouldn't date her either, she has blue hair. Not that anything is wrong with it. . . it just isn't my type. So anyways, my friend, she told me about this place, the Crown where she and her friends always go to. She also told me I should stop by there sometime, get my head out of this college atmosphere.

So when I got there I opened the door, and that little bell sounded, alerting you when someone has entered a store. I hated those bells, and I hated this sound. It was so pointless!

It already put me in a bad mood, and you see, my friend, that when I'm in a bad mood I don't have the best manners in the world.

So I see this blonde girl sitting on the stool. Her hair was up in these two. . . meatball styles and she was wearing a pink dress.

At first I thought she looked like a pretty, attractive young girl. Time to make my move! So I start walking over to her, and she starts spinning in her stool! Yes, my friend, I said spinning. Like a 5 year old! And it was too late to turn back and walk away from her because I was. . well . . . already there.

So instead I decided to mock her 5 year old like attitude, "Why don't we try to act our age and not are shoe size?" I smirked. Slightly happy at myself for making such a great come back.

She just wrinkled her nose and then started giggling. Figures. BLONDES! She was laughing at me making fun of her? Did she have no brains at ALL!?

I sat down in the stool next to her's without thinking, a questioning expression on my face. Some blonde boy came up to me and asked me what drink I would like to order. Couldn't a man just sit down and not be bothered to buy anything?

I just ordered a coke instead of starting an argument. As I continued to talk to the blonde boy, whose name is Andrew, and I found out is the owner of the Crown, he sounded like a pretty cool guy. As we're talking I feel a lock of blonde hair on my arm and I realized that I don't have blonde hair, but the weird girl next to me does.

All of a sudden I heard a; Sniff! Sniff! She was SNIFFING my hair, like smelling it! I'm sure my friend you are familiar with the term, but this crazy girl was SMELLING my hair.

I decided to ignore it, and enjoy my Coke as Andrew left to talk and deal with his other Customers. I noted the drink the blonde girl was drinking, a milkshake, even more child like. I snorted and turned back to my drink, picking up the glass and gulping down the cool liquid.

All of a sudden I hear a; CRASH! and I turn around to see the girl sprawled out on the floor. Serves her right for trying- no succeeding in sniffing my hair!

I kinda felt guilty for saying that, and seeing tears appear in her blue eyes I got off my hair, abandoning my drink and went to help her up.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I heard her scream. Was she talking to me? I turned around and noticed all the other people return to their meals. She WAS talking to me! What did I do! The nerve of this girl to yell at me when I was trying to help HER up!

I stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of my purple jacket.

"I'm sorry I was only trying to help you back up."

Her eyes were soon filed with regret and even more tears. God, she was such a crybaby!

"No wait! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to myself!" She said standing up. Her skirt snagged under the stool, but I thought she would notice soon enough so i didn't tell her.

"Yourself?" I asked. So she admitted she talks to herself and is crazy! Thats the first step to curing yourself you know. Wait. . . that only works for Alcoholics and not mental people.

"Well. . I didn't mean MYSELF I just meant. . ugh" she said as she leaned back to sit down on the stool.

"Uhm. wait! Serena!" I tried to warn her- hey how did I even know her name? Wait, Andrew must have mentioned it.

I was too late anyways. She sat down and another loud noise was heard. This time it was a tearing sound and the bottom of her dress came off revealing her in Pink bunny underwear.

I couldn't hold back my smirk as a large blush covered her cheeks.

----------------------------------------x

Tell me what you think! Critisim is appreciated! I'm only here to improve. Should I leave ti liek this or make more chapters??


End file.
